I. Field of the Invention
The present invention consists of a motor vehicle steering wheel equipped with an air bag, featuring visible spokes for conferring a sporty appearance to the steering wheel itself.
II. Prior Art and Other Considerations.
It is now customary to supply steering wheels with safety devices of the "air bag" type, that allow the driver to avoid catastrophic collisions against the steering wheel and in particular against the steering column, in case of an accident.
On the other hand, the presence of an air bag device in known steering wheels requires into a total covering of the central portion of the wheel, including the spokes, with the result of compromising the sporty character steering wheel. This can definitely be disagreeable to certain end users.
Object of the present invention is to implement a motor vehicle steering wheel equipped with an air bag unit, structured in such a way as to keep part of the spokes in sight in order to maintain a sport appearance while yet complying with the required safety conditions.